Holy Britannian Empire (alliance)
The Holy Britannian Empire was a white team alliance located on the continent of North America. The alliance was founded by hadesflames on March 30, 2016. Government Charter Article I: Preamble The Holy Britannian Empire (herein referred to as “Britannia”) is an alliance open to all nations of Orbis who meet our application standards. It is the goal of all citizens of Britannia (herin referred to as “Britannians”) to promote justice, prosperity and the well being of all fellow Britannians under the leadership of our Emperor. Further, we agree to work fiercely in the pursuit of glory for the empire. Article II: Britannian Citizenship All members in good standing are considered full citizens of Britannia, a.k.a “Britannians.” All Britannians are eligible to hold office in the House of Lords, or the Senate so long as they have been full citizens for at least 2 weeks, unless an imperial waiver is granted. Furthermore, only Britannians who have held office in the House of Lords are capable of becoming Prime Minister. Likewise, only Britannians who have served as Prime Minister are eligible to accede the throne to become Emperor. Article III: Parliament The government of Britannia is divided into 2 branches, the House of Lords and the Senate. The House of Lords represents the Britannian aristocracy, and members are appointed by the Emperor. The seat of a lord in the House of Lords is permanent unless the Emperor sees it fit to dismiss the lord. Lords may also resign should they feel they can no longer perform their duties to a satisfactory level. Each lord in the House of Lords will be assigned to rule over a ministry of the Empire. These ministries and their respective titles are as follow: * Lord of Defense (Ministry of Defense) * Lord of Finance (Ministry of Finance) * Lord of Foreign Affairs (Ministry of Foreign Affairs) * Lord of Internal Affairs (Ministry of Internal Affairs) Lords also have emergency powers to revoke any Britannian's citizenship so long as they are not members of Parliament, the Emperor the Prime Minister or the Lord of Technology, on matters of alliance security. The lord must post the expulsion in a public setting where all full citizens may see, and present evidence for their action. The expulsion may be overturned within forty-eight hours by another lord or anytime by the Prime Minister or the Emperor. After 24 hours have passed, a trial must be held for the expelled member to decide whether the expulsion will be permanent. The trial will be handled by policy as set forth by the Ministry of Internal Affairs, however the decision must be made by a majority vote by all members of the alliance. This majority is defined as 67% of the vote. If 67% of the vote is not met, then the expulsion will be immediately reversed upon the conclusion of the vote. The Senate represents the Britannian common class, and is the lower house of parliament. As such, members are voted in by all citizens of the empire. Senators will serve for a period of 3 months, unless they are forced to resign, or are removed by the Emperor or Prime Minister. If a resignation or removal of a senator takes place, a special election will be held to replace the senator for the remainder of the term. Senators will serve as a sub-commander to one of the ministries mentioned above, and will be appointed to their respective ministry by the Emperor. Article IV: The Royal Family 1. The Emperor The Emperor is the ultimate authority in the alliance. Power to the Parliament is derived from the Emperor, as such the Parliament of Britannia is subordinate to the Emperor. The Emperor maintains the power to overrule any decision by the Parliament, as well as The Power to set Policy both internally and externally at will. Only the Emperor has the power to declare war. The Emperor also has powers to revoke citizenship of any person he/she deems is a threat to alliance security, unless they are a former emperor or the Lord of Technology. This expulsion power is separate to the power held by Lords, and may not be overturned by anyone other than the Emperor. Furthermore, no trial will be held for such an expulsion. 2. Lord of Technology The Lord of Technology is charged with maintaining and hosting the offsite forum of Britannia. Although the Lord of Technology is a Lord, and member of the aristocracy, they are not a member of parliament, nor do they have any of the powers of lords defined by this charter. The first Emperor of Britannia is charged with serving as the Lord of Technology. From then on, future Lords of Technology may only be appointed by a resigning Lord of Technology. The Emperor does not have any power over this affair, unless they are also the Lord of Technology. The Lord of Technology may not be expelled by any means. This section may not be amended unless approved by the Lord of Technology. 3. Imperial Succession Upon making the decision to retire the Emperor will choose a Britannian in good standing, who has served at some point as a Prime Minister, to accede to the throne as the new Emperor. All former Emperors will continue to hold the title of Emperor, however this will be in name only. Article V: The Prime Minister The Prime Minister is considered a member of Parliament, and a Lord. He is tasked as the leader of Parliament, and has a Parliamentary vote to represent the Emperor's interests in Parliament. The Prime Minister is also tasked as second in command of the Empire, and acting Emperor should the Emperor be away or unavailable. However, in order for a Prime Minister who is acting as Emperor to take imperial actions, they must seek approval from Parliament for each imperial action, unless the Emperor has waived this requirement beforehand for the duration of their absence. During such votes, the Prime Minister does not have a vote in Parliament. For the motion to allow the Prime Minister to perform an imperial action to pass, a simple majority vote defined as 50% + 1 of Parliament must be granted. In the event of a tied vote, then the motion is considered to have passed, empowering the Prime Minister to perform the imperial action under consideration. Imperial actions an acting Prime Minister can take are defined as: * Any actions defined in Article IV * The power to appoint Lords as defined in Article III * Declarations of war, unless required as part of a treaty with another alliance * Signing of new treaties * Cancellation of existing treaties The Prime Minister is appointed by the emperor from a pool of Britannians in good standing that are either currently Lords, or have served as a Lord at some point. The seat of a Prime Minister is permanent unless the Emperor sees it fit to dismiss the lord. The Prime Minister may also resign should they feel they can no longer perform their duties to a satisfactory level. Article VI: Expulsion from Britannia and Trial As an internal matter, expulsion of Britannians that require trial will be under the strict supervision of the Ministry of Internal Affairs. The trial process is defined as follows: * A Britannian will first submit their case against another Britannian to the Ministry of Internal Affairs. ** At this stage, the Lord of Internal Affairs will have the power to dismiss the case if he or she deems it to be frivolous. * The Lord or Senator of Internal Affairs will submit the case to Parliament. Parliament will then deliberate the case and vote on whether or not to move forward. A simple aye majority vote of Parliament will be enough to continue, otherwise the case is dismissed. ** At this stage, either the Prime Minister or the Emperor have the power to dismiss the case if either of them deem it to be frivolous. They will have this ability at any point throughout deliberation and voting, but not after the case has been voted to continue on to the next stage. * The Lord or Senator of Internal Affairs will present the case to the empire, at this point the accused will have a period of 48 hours to defend their case in an open forum with all citizens of the empire. * Once the 48 hours expire, all citizens will vote on whether or not to expel the member. A super majority aye vote will be required to carry through with expulsion. This vote will run for a period of 72 hours. ** A "super majority" will be defined on a case by case basis by the Lord of Internal Affairs. If the Lord is unavailable, then it will be defined by the Prime Minister at the time. However a super majority may not be defined as lower than 60%. The Emperor holds the power to pardon any expelled member, and may choose to use this power at any time for any reason. Article VII: Amendments This charter may only be modified in any way by the Emperor. The Emperor is empowered to amend or in any way modify this charter in part or in full as he/she deems necessary. However, article IV section 2 may only be modified or removed with the approval of the Lord of Technology. Lords and Ladies of Britannia Prime Minister Lord of Lords TheSnipe - '''March 30, 2016 - July 12, 2017 '''Lady Sylvia - '''July 12, 2017 - Present ''Ministry of Defense'' '''Lord Chekhov - '''March 30, 2016 - Present ''Ministry of Finance'' '''Lord Patapon - '''June 22, 2016 - November 5, 2016 '''Lady Althea - '''November 5, 2016 - January 8, 2017 '''Lord SteuartGeharon - '''January 8, 2017 - July 12, 2017 '''Emperor hadesflames - '''July 12, 2017 - Present ''Ministry of Foreign Affairs'' '''Lady Sylvia - '''March 30, 2016 - July 12, 2017 '''Lord SteuartGeharon - '''July 12, 2017 - Present ''Ministry of Internal Affairs'' '''Lord Kasai - '''January 8, 2017 - May 31, 2017 '''Lord TheSnipe - '''July 12, 2017 - Present ''Technology''''' '''Emperor hadesflames - '''March 30, 2016 - Present War History Category:Paperless Alliances